iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Drazzan Zo Ondo
Drazzan Zo Ondo is a Bravo and duelist, born in Astapor. Appearance Drazzan looks classically Ghiscari, with dark eyes oily tan skin and raven black hair. His hair is cut short, as to be manageable. His only noticeable feature is that stoney grey scales run up his face, from his bottom jaw all the way to the start of his hairline, his left eye is permanently shut. He is quite short, and his build is lithe but muscular. History Drazzan Zo Ondo was born in 379, the son and heir of the Ondo's a minor family of spice merchants hailing from Astapor. His parents were odd for Astaporian merchants, refusing to buy or profit from the work of slaves, and only employing free men, and buying goods made without slave labour. This made them outcasts among the other merchants and ensured they never became overly powerful or wealthy. Drazzan was raised from a young age about how slavery was wrong and immoral, and about how one day the slaves of Astapor would rise up and crush the tyrannical masters who enslaved them. Because of this, Drazzan learned to hate slavery and feel great empathy for slaves. Alas, the dreams of his parents were far from becoming reality, and in an act of compassion, the Ondo's freed a galley full of slaves, allowing them to escape into the night. Soon enough, their crimes were discovered, and at the tender age of five Drazzan and his parents were forced to flee the city, lest they be executed. They managed to commandeer a galley with the help of more slaves they had freed and sail across the smoking sea, where Drazzans father unfortunately died. They eventually found their way to Volantis and decided to move further north, to Braavos, a city founded by escaped slaves. Unfortunately, the group of Astaporians and slaves was not exactly well versed in geography, and not long after departing from Volantis they found themselves in the Sorrows. Gradually, many of the slaves found themselves contracting Greyscale and dropping to the ground, unable to move, Drazzan was among those to catch the disease, although mercifully it merely took half his face and then became inactive. Those who did not die of the disease were taken by the stone men, and pirates killed and captured nearly the entire rest of the party. When they emerged from the Sorrows, only five remained, Drazzan, his mother, and three slaves. The meager group had nothing to eat save for stale bread and whatever they could forage. Gradually over the course of two years, they made their way north, forced to beg and plead to passing travelers on the road. When they finally arrived in Braavos the slaves deserted the two Ondo's almost immediately, off to use their newfound freedom as they saw fit. Drazzan's mother was forced to turn to whoring to feed the two, and Drazzan made a living as a gossip at a local tavern. Mastering the art of street level Espionage, learning how to eavesdrop, disguise himself, trail people without being noticed, pick locks, and even basic forgery. Drazzan was immensely acrobatic, even at such a young age, and his agility allowed him to scale tall buildings and slip through windows with ease, allowing him access to nearly every place in the city. The two lived like that for two more years, until Drazzan reached the age of 9, when his mother was tragically killed by one of her clients, the tavern owner himself and Drazzan was forced out on the street once again. He did what he did best, and began spying around the city, eavesdropping on anyone he could and it was during one such session that he encountered an aging Bravo named Galeo Sherys. They met each other in a seedy tavern down by the docks, while Drazzan was trying to eavesdrop on Galeo speaking to one of the tavern whores. Galeo took pity on the youngling, taking him in and teaching in the ways of a Bravo and the Art of Water Dancing. Over years of harsh training, the two formed a strong friendship and Galeo became something of a father for the young Drazzan. Galeo was an unforgiving teacher, and he instructed Drazzan without mercy. If Drazzan's technique was off, he would be beaten, if he talked back, he would be beaten, if he even glanced at Galeo's favorite whore, he would be beaten. And while this was harsh, it paid off and Drazzan became a masterful Duelist and swordsman, and by 19 he was beginning to outclass even his own mentor. But unfortunately, it was not to last. After training with Galeo for 10 years, and growing into a man under his tutelage, Drazzan found his master dead, his throat slit by some drunken wretch. Taking up his master's blade, he set out into the city for a final time, ready to see what adventures awaited him now that he had reached manhood. After doing a few odd jobs around Braavos, Drazzan decided that there wasn't really anything left there for him, and instead decided to board a ship bound across the narrow sea, and for Kings Landing, where he hopes to find work with some lordling or another. Timeline 379 AC - Drazzan is born in Astapor 384 AC - The Ondo's flee from Astapor after freeing a group of slaves. Drazzans father dies on the Smoking Sea. Drazzan contracts Greyscale while in the Sorrows which now covers half of his face. 386 AC - Drazzan and his mother arrive in Braavos, she becomes a whore and he becomes a street informant. 388 AC - Drazzan's mother dies and he is taken in by Galeo 398 AC - Galeo dies after having trained Drazzan to be a Bravo. Drazzan sets out on his own to see what awaits him. Drazzan travels to Kings Landing. Category:Essosi Category:Bravo